


a mourful loss

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Branch has always been Grey, ever since his grandma died. But when Poppy and the snack pack notice he's almost greyer. They find out Branch has suffered another loss, and it takes the most unlikely of trolls to pull him out of his funk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired by true events, I lost my cat Tigger 03/01/2017 may he rest in peace, He was 17 and an orange Tabby. He had a sudden heart attack and died within a min, it was nice my dad was there but it was really hard for me. If it wasn't for my other pets i'd be lost. Then a month later around the same day, found out my cat Prince had kidney failure stage 4. 90 % of his kidney is gone. He's still alive but one day it's gonna give out, we don't know if he will make it another year. He's 6, then I found out my cat Jasmine whose 19 is not doing so well. So we may lose all 3 in one year, this hits hard but needed to be written. It may be a tear jerker. Fair warning.

The day had been like any other, Poppy was filling the village with cheerful songs, there was hugs, sunshine and of course glorious singing and dancing. Each and every day for Poppy and her friends it was sunshine and rainbows. Poppy always lived life to the fullest, she was filled with kindness and a song in her heart.

When the Bergin's ate her mother she had been very young, leaving her to be innocent and naïve to the many hardships around her. While it was a great loss to the village when Poppy's mother died, she had been too young to realize what all had happened. She didn't know loss, and King poppy intended to keep it that way.

Unfortunately due to the fact Poppy couldn't pick up when someone was struggling with a loss, she didn't realize it when Branch had come across the snack pack, in the middle of the woods as usual. Grumpier than ever, his dark Grey eye's had a tint of red to them however. Almost as if he had been very tired, or had just got done crying.

The Grey trolls movements where one of sluggish, and almost as if the weight had been on his shoulders. He barley said a word to Poppy and the Snack pack which was unusual. Since usually he was belting out something about the Bergin's and how they were being way too loud.

Branch knelt down to pick up some twigs when he felt a pair of eye's staring at him, a few pairs but this pair in particular was staring at the back of his head like it was trying to burn a hole in his skull. Standing up Branch noticed that unlike usual Creek didn't say a word about positivity. Or how Branch should relax.

In fact.

He hadn't said a word to the grey troll at all.

Wearily meeting Creeks eyes there was a deep note of understanding in the spiritual Troll's eyes, almost as if he knew what was bothering him. Branch took a deep breath through his nose trying not to lash out at anything and everything that was around him. Which sadly would've been the snack pack and Poppy.

Without another word he trucked into the Forrest ignoring the shouts of the soon to be princess, her up beat and happy attitude taking a particular annoyed to his nerve today. While he didn't agree with the choice that they made. Or the loud singing that was sure to bring the Bergin's to his front door.

He refused to take his anger, frustration and heartbreak out on the lot of them. He maybe Grey but he wasn't cruel. He could feel the eyes still staring as he walked deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to the people who reviewed my story so far, I hope you enjoy all of it. I so love writing. I am a bit sick at the moment, and writing makes me feel better. Its almost been well over a year or a yearish since I been sick for the most part. So I am grateful for my health. 

Anyway back to the story. 

The thoughts of waking up with his cat in a dead sleep flared up as Branch headed to his Bunker, it was only moments later when he realized that the older cat was actually dead. It had been the second time that he lost something he cared so much about. But this time he couldn’t blame it on the Bergin’s. 

Yes he knew according to the rest of the village that’s all he cared about, that it was his life. After his Grandma had been taken turning him Grey. He had found himself going into a deep depression. It was hard for the other Trolls to understand he knew, most of the village there was depression. At least not shown. Everything was always happiness, cupcakes, singing, rainbows and. Branch scowled. Glitter. 

He didn’t blame the village for not understanding, he just wished someone would. Would take the time to get to know him, see deep down inside him. That he wasn’t this crazy bitter Troll, but a Troll who was suffering due to Trollicide. He just needed someone there. Someone to understand, even dare he say it hold him. 

He wasn’t against hugs per say, actually he rather liked them. But it reminded him of his Grandma and it was too painful to have a reminder each time. That each time Poppy hugged him. It made him feel a bit lighter but at the same time. It killed him a bit inside. 

Many of the Trolls thought him and Poppy may like each other, but that wasn’t the case. She was sort of like a friend to him. But no, there was no feelings for the upbeat Troll.   
Creek, was another story. 

It had taken a couple months for Branch to realize that the hate he thought he harbored for the positive, spiritual Troll wasn’t hate. But in fact love, Branch had nearly bashed his head against his wall at the thought of not figuring it out sooner. They just screamed the typical, boy tugs at girl’s pigtail. And he was the girl. So to speak. 

Not that he would ever tell Creek that was NOOOOOOOOOOT possible, the Troll would never let him live it down. It was heartbreaking knowing he was in the love with a Troll who would never do anything but tease him. But that was what Branch was used to, disappointment. 

Reaching his bunker Branch put his hand gently on the entrance, he let out a sad sigh knowing what was inside waiting for him. He still had to bury his cat. Tears blurred his vision. 

Branch was just about to open his Bunker door when a voice made him freeze. 

“You alright there mate?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it will be updated soon.


End file.
